We Are the Few
by PurpleSpring
Summary: Bond broken, heart on line, one life time left, all we can do is jump...
1. Prologue

_Blood pulsing. Eyes alert. Face slowly but surely changing. It was time. I looked back and forth, front to back to make sure no one was around. It may have been New York, but it was New York at 4 A.M. everyone was either asleep or extremely trashed, so each resulted in little reliable witnesses._

_And I jumped._


	2. How can you breath with no air?

_Please._

_Please let him be okay._

But Geni knew he wouldn't. Or would he? They were immortal after all. Barely immortal anymore, but still. It could maybe kick in, couldn't it?

Genivive sighed. She knew she shouldn't have come back to New York. She knew she'd just have to witness his same self-destructive behavior, as he had been doing the last few cycles. Which was why she had moved very, very far away from New York.

But New York wasn't a city you could just move away from. It was in your heart, your soul, your everything. Especially when you had lived there since around 1600. Geni shook her head and tried not to think about then. Or think about her past lives at all. She had forced herself to not let any memories from her past come up anymore. They were too painful. Next cycle she could just live a happy life, without any memories, and then die, and fade out of any more cycles. Once the bond was broken, it was over. Geni could feel that she only had one cycle after this, and because of her repression of her memories, she could refrain from having any in the next cycle. Geni smiled. It was almost pleasing to know she would not have any more ties to this earth much longer.

"You can go in now," a nurse in pink scrubs whispered from the door of the hospital room. Geni stood up from the cheesy plastic chair pushed against the walls of Jonathan's hospital room. The nurse smiled at her and Geni went in. Thank god Geni could still use the glom, which she had used to convince the nurses that she was family.

Geni stepped into the sterile white hospital room, slightly shivering. The Red Bloods were so obsessive with cleanliness and precision that they didn't realize what damaging affect a room this cold to do to a patient. It made it seem that it would be better to die than live in this room. Dr. Pat's office was never like this. It was always clean yet quite inviting. This room was just…cold.

Geni finally took a look at her twin in the hospital bed. Well, her twin soul. Geni took a sharp breath in. His dark brown hair was disheveled and appeared as if it hadn't been properly combed in weeks. His body was badly scarred and bruised everywhere, and Geni could hear only a faint sound of his breathing coming from his chest. None of these wounds would have had to happen. If only the bond had not been broken. If only he hadn't broken it—

I can still hear you know you. Jonathan sent telepathically, breaking into Geni's thoughts.

_Well, even broken and wounded like a Red Blood you still have a remnant of blue in that blood._ She practically hissed.

_Fiesty. Look what Rio has done to you. Why are you back?_ Jonathan asked, teasing.

_Well, if you would've been paying any attention to Blue Blood matters, or at least cared enough to listen to me, you would've known that Lucifer has risen and his brother was set free. The second battle has begun. _Her voice had grown stern and forceful. Jonathan suddenly awoke.

Geni smiled. "I knew that would wake you up. Here." She pulled a bottle of gin out of her Chloe purse and closed the blinds with her mind. Geni ran her slender, pale fingers through her billowing black hair. Jonathan smiled brightly and chugged half the bottle in one burst. He was truly thirsty.

When Jonathan finally stopped, he smiled and wiped his lip with a bandaged hand and set the bottle down on his bedside table. Now with his bright blue eyes open, Geni could see the real concern he felt. "How—how did all of this happen? And when did all of this happen?" His baritone voice questioned. It was a sound that was sweet and singsong to Geni's ears.

"Everyone—well, Wardens—was called to Rio by Nan Cutler. But of course the Blue Blood family there was all Silver Bloods and they murdered almost everyone there. Lucifer's brother was set free, and Lucifer now walks the Earth. We will need Schuyler now too." Jonathan breathed heavily as he listened to Geni's explanation.

"How did I—?"

"How did you miss this information Jon? Jon, you're banned from the 400 because you broke our bond. I only remain because I choose to control myself around you," Even when my instincts tell me to kill you, along with myself, she wanted to say. But she had to help…she wanted to help. Genivive turned around from the window she was staring, and the light from the setting sun gave her a backlighting that made her look like the angel she truly was. Her dark hair glistened and reflected light almost like a rare stone, her iridescent pale skin shone, and her shining light green eyes held extreme intensity in them. She was Baal, the angel of the Lord, the one who betrayed him most aside from Lucifer. She had followed the Lord but fallen too hard. And everyday she wished she had never left. Lucifer was no Morningstar, he was the death to all kinds, men and animal and vampire alike. But who was Jonathan? Aamon, who was the spy of the angels. He always felt ashamed to be the partner of Baal, one so pure and innocent. And the fact that he'd betrayed her…

_That's right, feel guilty. Feel ashamed. We worked for our place on this earth, a place anywhere. And you ruined it!_ Geni seethed, her eyes now turning rock hard green. But when Geni stepped under the fluorescent light of the rest of the hospital room, Jonathan saw who she truly was. A broken spirit, one with little to live for. He could see the bags under her eyes, the lusterless of her once sparkling hair, and her eyes were only a mere foggy grey, when they once were a pure emerald green. The sunlight reflection was only a mirage, fleeting yet beautiful. And Jonathan knew he was equally broken. He was no longer as strong and resilient. His blue eyes never held the same joy and youth in them, and his face was becoming a pasty tone, not the once haunting glow that all Blue Bloods had. He no longer glowed in the dark. He had made a drastic error all those years ago.

"You had. But there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?" Geni asked. And before Geni could loose control and kill him like she knew she should, she left.

Jonathan looked after her with a few tears in his eyes, wishing he could undo his decision. The nurse with pink scrubs slid into the room, and asked if he was in pain. He nodded, and gave her his wrist for the I.V. She took it, and placed the needle in. She looked at his wrist with a smile on her face.

"Is your girlfriends initials PS?" The nurse asked coyly.

Jonathan shook his head. "No. Why?" The nurse frowned and looked at his wrist again.

"Well then why did you get this tattoo?" She asked, showing him, on his wrist, a tattoo in purple ink, of the letters PS. Jonathan froze where he was, and fell asleep.


	3. Todays the day, that dreaming ends

Unbeknownst to Genivive at the time, Mimi Force was sitting on her fluffy white duvet cover, listening to Baal's and Aamon's conversation. Mimi had returned from Rio only a few days ago, and was advised by Charles to watch Baal closely over the next few days. Baal had been living in Rio since her eighteenth birthday—almost six years ago—and was supposed to be monitoring anything to do with Leviathan or any Silver Blood activity down there. Of course they had gotten no reports from her and were lead into a trap by over twenty Silver Bloods. Obviously, someone was not doing their job.

Or at least, not very well.

Even though Baal's bond had been broken with Aamon, she still functioned quite well with all her tasks and such, and was closest to a pure angel—besides Michael and Gabrielle of course—the Blue Bloods had. So why was there no warning? Mimi knew Genivive's soul was almost completely deteriorated, but for someone who could still turn herself into fog under four seconds flat, shouldn't she be able to do her job?

So that's where it got tricky. There had to be some Silver Blood business in there.

"Mimi!" A voice from outside of her room cut off her concentration and she lost the signal of the two people.

"What?!" Mimi called back, extremely agitated. "Hurry it up I'm doing work." Mimi went back to focusing when Charles ran into her room. His face was ruddy and his breath was uneven as if he had just run around the city a few times. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked, trying to re-concentrate.

"Stop." Charles said, taking her arm. "We have to go." And with that they raced out of the room, topping vampire speed. But for some reason, the last image of the conversation she saw was two script letters, PS.

***

Schuyler Van Alen could barely breath. But it was somehow worth it. Her discovery was extremely shocking, but she felt as if it was not a new discovery. It was just…surprising. Schuyler then heard many people filtering in behind her, a low murmur slowly building as more and more people entered the small room. Charles soon proceeded in, still grasping Mimi's arm and completely out of breath. Schuyler turned around from the table she was standing over and looked at all the Committee members. As of late, Schuyler had been more respected seeing as she was they're only hope of ever defeating the Silver Bloods. Schuyler sighed with sadness as she saw the measly number of members. SO many had been lost. Also Schuyler noticed Bliss' absence. She had been MIA lately—

"Schuyler." Charles said, breaking her from her thoughts. Schuyler brightened and nodded, realizing she had been standing in front of everyone, silent, while they were all waiting for her to begin.

"I was on my way to school this morning when I came across a scent. It was almost like a Blue Blood, but not quite. I followed it, trailing it, and then came upon a girl passed out on the sidewalk. But that is not what is interesting about this girl. Come, look." Schuyler motioned for everyone in the audience to proceed forward to look at what Schuyler was point at. They all looked. Many gasped and looked on in dismay, some whispered with worried looks upon they're faces. On the back of the neck of the girl was a pentagram, which in many cases would've been mistaken for a Silver Blood marking, but inside the star was a circle, and inside the circle were the letters PS.

***

Geni was late to the meeting. It was an emergency one, so she should've been there on time. But lately her vampire running was lacking so she'd misjudged time. Oh, how broken her soul was. Finally Geni reached the new area for the meetings and quickly descended there.

Geni couldn't get the image of broken Jonathan out of her head. Why couldn't she just kill him? Actually, she knew why. She knew that if she killed him, she would die too. And Geni needed to help destroy the Silver Bloods. They had created something that had ruined her life, and she wanted, no, _needed_, revenge. Baal may be pure, but the bond was something that was part of her. And without it, she was no longer herself. Just a mere shell of herself. So without this part of herself, she was feeling eviler and eviler everyday.

Geni finally reached the room where they were meeting. She strode in quickly to find the room basic chaos, with almost everyone huddling over the table to see something, while a few were hanging back from it, looking scared to even be near it. Geni slipped around a few people and slowly made her way to the front of the jumble. One would think that Blue Bloods, being as proper and polite—and relatively stiff—that they were would not resort to such childish huddling. But when Geni looked at the table she understood why.

A face she never wanted to see again was blankly staring up at her, with completely limp limbs and mouth and everything. Geni stifled a scream by cupping her hands over her mouth.

_How had she gotten here? Why was she here? Why was she in the building? Why was she laying in the meeting room? How did they end up finding her? Do they know about her? Do they know why?_

While Geni was staring down at her, the girl suddenly awoke and sat up. "It's time for us to rule again." The girl said in a haunting, almost fake sounding voice. It was like something out of a cheesy horror movie. Geni took her hands off her mouth, screaming like a mad woman, and ran out.

Mimi watched Geni dash out suddenly, for no apparent reason, and looked back onto the table. Why were the initials ingrained on her neck? Everything of a Silver Blood marking was there, except more. The circle was completely round and the initials PS were written there. Mimi thought for a moment. Didn't she know those initials? After a few more moments of thought, Mimi couldn't recognize them and went to Charles.

"May I return home? I want to investigate Baal more." Charles nodded, slightly reverent, and Mimi left. Everyone was acting weird today. Why wasn't Charles more upset about Geni? Or the girl on the table?

Once Charles ended the meeting, and everyone had cleared out, Charles went over to the girl, and removed her long shaft on light brown hair from her neck to look at her marking.

"So, this really is the final battle then, isn't it?"


	4. This is the Start of Everything

The breezy October day startled Geni out of her trance. She swore she'd just been in the meeting, seeing the one face that horrified her more than any other face in the world. Those long, precise figures, the perfectly shaped and almost inhuman cheek bones…Genvive knew the face anywhere. But that part of her life had closed now. The chapter closed, the memories stricken. It took almost all of her strength to keep from being plummeted into another memory. But pain would follow with the vision, and the pain would likely cause her death.

_Can't experience it again, can you? _

Geni froze. Someone had just entered her mind without her consent. Anger washed over her momentarily, but with a flash of reason it had subsided. She quickly summoned her strength and concentrated.

_Reveal yourself. This is against the laws._

"Fine, if you wish."

Mimi Force stepped out from behind the stone building, a smug look lighting her face and a pompous jaunt controlling the way she walked. With a few more steps she approached Geni, dripping disapproval. Geni knew Mimi to be a spoiled brat, but now her using her powers to spy on a dying vampire. Absurd.

"Stop thinking about me!" Mimi commanded, her face pulling into a frown. Geni mused to herself that Mimi could have been the most beautiful girl in the world if she would stop frowning. Her eyes were the purest of green and her face was so proportionate it looked as if it had been shaped by a machine. Everything about her was glowed like a radiant sun. But what lied beneath her radiant exterior made her somewhat uglier, dirtying her pure physique and darkening the light of her appearance.

"I told you to stop that," She muttered, her cat eyes turning to slits.

"I wasn't the one spying on peoples thoughts, Mimi," Geni murmured back, her voice just as serious. A moment lapsed in space, and New York seemed to stand still. For a moment it was clear that the universe held its breath, waiting for the relief of tension. Baal and Azrael stood staring at each other, a space of magnetic tension radiating from both of them.

"Baal, who is that girl?" Mimi asked, finally easing the tension. The earth was allowed breath once more, but neither left their guard down. They knew each other too well to let the other get ahead. The angels rarely trusted each other anymore, anyway.

A chirp from a nearby bird echoed through the streets, one which Geni hoped would answer the question. She couldn't answer that. She merely stood, staring at the glass blue sky, fighting back the tears she prayed wouldn't come. But this merely brought on a laugh, making her think, _What's the use praying anymore? There's no one who will listen to me anymore. _

"Baal?" Mimi demanded this time, her voice beginning to show traces of the being she truly was.

"You mean your father hasn't told you yet? I thought for how close you were he'd have let you know what the initial PH meant," Genivive shot back at her, her face formed into disdain. Mimi threw back her head into a full laugh, letting her whole body shake and her whole face mimic that of extreme happiness. Oh no, Mimi was not close with Charles. Oh no, Mimi was close with no one. The thought of such was absurd. She'd lost everything so quickly.

"Baal you may have reason to complain, but stop passing judgements on my life. And stop pretending you understand anything that's going on around you. You let us fall into a trap. You let so many die. I should be yelling at you, Baal." Geni's eyes pulled up at the edges in a look of pain.

"There's a lot more going around you than you understand either Mimi. I'd trust Charles will explain to you. I'm going back to Rio. This is no longer my home." _And it hadn't been for a while, _she thought to herself. She wanted to cry, but she knew what staying here meant. It would mean being with her, feeling her enter Jon's room, stare at him, long for him. And he would pull her back into his arms. And as he would die, she would be there, she would be beside him, holding his head in her arms, moving her hands through his hair, sitting in the place in his hospital bed where Geni should be.

But she wouldn't be with him. No, she'd be enjoying the warmth and sun of Rio once more, kept safely away from the world. She'd feel the stab in her stomach and understand he was gone. She would be able to go on for maybe one more life cycle and die. But no, she wouldn't be able to watch him. She couldn't feel for him. Because then she would die.

"Wait—Genivive," Mimi shouted down the street, a note of defeat in her voice. Geni hadn't realized she had begun to walk down the New York street once more, in a sad attempt to vampire speed to her house. "You are the missing key to this puzzle. You have to stay. We—we need you here."

Geni shook her head. Charles knew everything there was to know. He had been her consultant; he had been her only friend. She could live in peace—

But then Charles, along with several people ran out of the building, their eyes bugged out and their faces ashen. Geni looked around in fright, trying to make sense of the well- dressed aristocrats dashing out of the meeting hall. Charles pushed to the front of the group and took Genivive's arm.

"Genivive, she's gone. Penelope's gone."


End file.
